


Apples and Arrows

by peninja



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hyunlix, Jinlix - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peninja/pseuds/peninja
Summary: Felix has no problem living with his dorm mates. Well, except to one.But then, it all started because of a remote control and a flustered Felix.





	1. First

Senior students were given a free week to rest before their final term and today is their first day. Chan, Woojin, and Minho decided to go to Myeongdong and have a good time. Among the three, Woojin is the most excited since he planned to shop for new styles of clothes and he knew how the other two could be a big help. Changbin and Jisung on the other hand had gone to the studio to wrap up their new song and complete the track list for their artist guild project. Hyunjin, Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin however, were supposed to play video games in the dorm the whole day but Jeongin and Seungmin disappeared out of nowhere when the clock striked twelve. Hyunjin and Felix who were left alone together thought maybe they got hungry and snuck out to buy food.

  
Felix slumped down on the sofa with a pang of regret hitting him. If he knew it would be this uneventful and boring then he would probably tag along the hyung line and enjoy the street food in Myeongdong. Given the fact that he was left alone with Hyunjin, the only dorm mate he had never hang out with, he knew his day would be bland so he told himself to go out tomorrow and enjoy the short break even when it’s all by himself.

  
It has been a year when Felix moved into his present dorm. He was afraid to be out of place especially when seven of them had been staying there for quite a while already. Luckily, a boy named Minho arrived two days after him, making him feel a wee bit relaxed. It was not too long when all of them bonded all too well. They’ve become friends who quarrels and bickers a lot of times but enjoys each other’s company as well. But, there is one particular boy who Felix has never gotten the chance to bond with. It was Hyunjin. They talk but never as how friends would. Others can say that they are just plain ordinary dorm mates. For Felix, his presence is a little bit too intimidating. He wonders if it was because they attend the same dance class and he knew the boy was beyond average or just because he never tried to at least break the ice between them. Felix never dared too.

  
Felix sighed lazily and pushed himself to reach for the remote control when he felt the couch wriggle as Hyunjin sat beside him and reached for the remote as well. Their hands were now both holding the remote control and their eyes suddenly met. If it was the normal Hyunjin around the boys, he would probably let go and let Felix take the remote but today is a different day and it’s only the two of them around.

  
“Hey, I got it first.” Felix tilted his head and slightly pulled the remote.

  
“Nope, I did.” Hyunjid did the same with a playful smirk forming on the side of his lips. Felix wasn’t informed how Hyunjin has _this_ side of him – kind of playful, kind of mischievous, and he felt a twinge of uneasiness building up in his chest.

  
“I sat here first.” Felix patted the couch with his free hand and his eyes are starting to waver.

  
“But I got this first.” Hyunjin’s brow buoyantly arched up, still teasing Felix.  
Felix pulled the remote but Hyunjin was too strong.

  
“Hey! I got it first!” Felix whined and frowned cutely, still pulling the remote as if his life depends on it.

  
“No, you did not!” Hyunjin pulled it a little too strong making Felix hold the remote with his both hands.

  
“I did! You just came here.” Felix pulled again, determined not to lose.

  
Hyunjin bit his lip and tighten his hold then suddenly pulled it strongly.

  
Felix did not expect Hyunjin’s sudden forceful pull making him lose his balance and stumble down closer to the taller boy. Their heads were almost sticking with each other and Felix blinked unconsciously. He felt a sudden burst inside his chest and panicked when he saw how Hyunjin slowly licked his lips. Hyunjin lowered himself more making the distance between them closer. Felix’s eyes widened, quickly stiffening up as he swallowed the lump on his throat so hard that made Hyunjin laugh. Felix abruptly pulled away and tries to compose himself. _What was that?_ Felix thought.

  
“Never thought you’d be that cute.” Hyunjin looked at him, still laughing at the sight while Felix still tries hard to breathe normally. He could feel his cheeks heating up and he plans to run away and hide forever when they heard footsteps approaching the entrance.  
Luckily, the door swung open and spurts out Jeongin and Seungmin with bags of food in their hands saving Felix from a handful embarrassment.

  
“Hyung! Are you sick?’’ Jeongin worriedly looked at Felix who was frozen as ice on the couch. “Why are your ears so red?”

  
“M-me? No- I- uhm- It’s just hot.” He avoided Jeongin’s gaze and pretends to fan himself with his hands. He heard Hyunjin chuckle making his cheeks rise in crimson red even more.

  
“Are you sure you are not sick?” Jeongin asked once again as he laid his palm on Felix’s forehead. Felix shook his head.

  
“Did Hyunjin do something to you?’’ Seungmin eyed Hyunjin and Felix with observant eyes. Felix’s eyes widened once again as he remembers what happened earlier. “NO! WHAT? NO? WHY WOULD HE DO SOMETHING TO ME? HA-HA” Seungmin eyed him even more with skeptical eyes knowing that Felix was lying.

  
“Okay okay. You don’t need to shout.” Seungmin chuckled and put out the food from the plastic bags. Felix glared at Hyunjin and rolled his eyes on him but the taller boy just winked at him in return, making him groan in annoyance and irritably walk back in his room.

  
“Thanks for the remote Felix!” Hyunjin shouted just before felix could slam the door closed.

 

 

 

 


	2. Second

Felix had been roommates with Jisung since the day he moved and the fact that they get along very well makes it not hard for him to sleep soundly at night. It has always been Chan, Woojin, and Minho on the biggest room, Felix and Jisung near the bathroom, Changbin and Hyunjin with the double decker, leaving Seungmin and Jeongin with the only room that has PC. Felix liked how his room was the nearest to the bathroom especially when their morning schedules are all the same leaving them with no choice but to run and race to the shower room. It’s either him or Jisung would always win and the others always whine in defeat leaving them to wait for their turn or line up downstairs to the dormitory’s bathroom which is worse.

  
That’s why, Felix was still in shock when Jisung suddenly packed his things and started moving it to Changbin and Hyunjin’s room.

  
“I don’t wanna leave you but I think I need to. Don’t worry, Hyunjin is not a messy person. You’ll get along.” Jisung’s words still rang in Felix’s ears and he just cannot digest everything but he managed to nod his head as he looked at the other boy who’s still packing.

  
Jisung needed to move in Changbin’s room for them to finish their final guild’s project which composed of necessary humming, guitar strumming, and blast of instrumentals even at midnight.

  
“We don’t want to disturb you both especially at night.” Jisung stood up, finally done in packing and spread his arms wide open. Felix quickly ran in between and hugged the other boy tight. He still can’t believe he’ll be sleeping without Jisung tonight.

  
“I’ll really miss your little snores.” Felix said as he tightened his embrace.

  
“And I’ll miss the smell of your shower gel too” Jisung chuckled at the boy’s cuteness.

  
They were having a moment when Hyunjin appeared on the door carrying his things with a poker face painted all over.

  
“It’s not like you’ll never see each other again.” Felix and Jisung released the hug and Hyunjin finally walked in.

  
Jisung gathered his remaining things and went to his new room leaving Felix and Hyunjin alone.

  
“Hey, I just want you to know that I sleep talk so don’t bother answering.” Hyunjin finally broke the silence and all Felix did was nod.

  
“You won’t regret having me as your roommate. Might as well, like it.” Hyunjin chuckled which made Felix shush even more. He’s always too intimidating – too intimidating for me. Felix thought and headed to the shower room as quickly as he can.

  
Felix wished he could get used to him.

  
He promised himself that he will go out today. He should be relaxing before the final term starts. It will be an exhausting battle not only for his mind but also for his body especially in his dance class. They will be having gradual evaluation tests every four days until the term ends but Felix didn’t even bother to complain for he loves dancing so much and his heart burns with passion like nobody else.

  
When he got out of the shower room, he was welcomed by an empty room and he felt grateful for he doesn’t need to face another awkward conversation. He rummaged his closet to find his favorite jacket but he just can’t find it anywhere.

  
“Going out?” His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he heard a sudden familiar voice. He held on to his chest and tried to regain his normal breathing before facing the other. “Yeah.” Felix muttered while Hyunjin nodded with his brows arched up. “That’s good. I can have the remote on my own.” He smirked trickily before heading himself out of the room. Felix was left hanging, thinking if the other boy just told him not to meddle with him again or if he just really wanted to tease him. He’s weird. Felix thought as he shakes his head and continued his search on his closet.

Felix decided to head home after running out of ideas on where he should go, other than the fact that it is starting to get chilly as well. He felt weary as well but he enjoyed the day all by himself. It was a nice breather.  
He scoot his hand inside his pocket to search for his card key but he started cursing inside his mind when he found none. _Great. Just Great._

  
He glanced at his watch. It was only almost nine in the evening so he perceived that the others would still be out. He was about to call Jisung when he assumed that he would be busy with Changbin in the studio at this time. The hyung line would still be at the bar or café somewhere having a good time and he was more than sure that Jeongin and Seungmin will be in a pc room and will never answer their phones in the middle of a game. Knowing them to well made him heave in distress. Suddenly, there was a name that popped out on his mind. How can he forget Hyunjin. He scanned his contacts to dial Hyunjin’s number but he felt inexplicably nervous. Besides being not the closest among them all, it was the very first time he will be calling him and he scolds himself for being so forgetful of his things. He breathed heavily before finally hitting the call button. He bit his nails as soon as he heard it ring. It has been passed a minute but he heard no response. He was starting to feel frustrated and the cold building up around him doesn’t help. He tried to warm himself up by blowing air on his hand but it didn't do anything. He was about to end the call when he heard a familiar voice on the other line that made his heart jump in surprise.

  
“Hello?” Felix gulped so hard as he heard the other’s voice.

“Felix?” His eyes widened when Hyunjin called his name.

  
“Y-you have my number” It was supposed to be a question but Felix made it sound like a statement. He heard Hyunjin chuckled which brought him back to his senses. _Why am I so pathetic?_ Felix thought as he bit his lip in embarrassment.

  
“A-anyway, I- uhm- left my card key in my room. I hate to be such a bother but can you please swipe me in? It’s freezing.” Felix scolded himself for stuttering.

  
“Okay.” With that Felix immediately ended the call. _Why do I always become an embarrassment around him? Damn it._

  
It wasn’t too long when he saw Hyunjin on the dormitory entrance holding up his card key. Felix noticed how Hyunjin’s hair was dripping wet and realized that the other was probably in the shower making him answer the call for too long.

  
“Thanks.” He muttered as he tried to smile shyly.

  
He was about to thank Hyunjin again as soon as they reached their unit when he heard voices inside. _No it couldn’t be._ Felix shook the thought immediately. But, he was wrong when he saw everyone inside busy watching a movie. He mentally cursed at himself and closed his eyes from too much embarrassment.

  
“Look who’s getting close now! The new roommates!” Jisung voiced out loud enough for everybody to hear. He felt his cheeks heating up in an instant as he felt all eyes on him incuding Hyunjin who was trying to stop his lips from curling up in a teasing manner.

  
“I-I just left my card key.” He immediately hanged his jacket and made his way to his room, avoiding everyone’s eyes especially Seungmin’s skeptical ones.

  
_What was that for? Damn I really don’t like his presence._ Felix thought as the image of Hyunjin’s teasing smile popped on his mind as he threw himself on his bed.

He was about to get up as he suddenly remembered to find his card key and his favorite jacket but then he heard the sound of footsteps entering the room. Instead, he buried himself on the sheets and closed his eyes in frustration.

  
_We're roommates. Damn it._


	3. Third

_Breathe._ Felix told himself countless of times but his brain and lungs seemed to be at war this time. He was lying on his bed with eyes staring straight at the ceiling. It was a foreign vibe to have no Jisung in their room but Felix’s mind fails to register everything and having Hyunjin as his roommate still doesn’t make sense. The smell of Jisung’s shower gel was now replaced by an unfamiliar scent. _Mintier,_ as Felix would describe it but he couldn’t deny that he likes it nevertheless.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he heard a faint sound from the side of his bed. Felix swallowed nervously and tried to glance at the other through his eyes without moving his head and checked if he was awake. When he felt the other unruffled, he assumed Hyunjin to be fast asleep.

He tried to find sleep in his thoughts but it was nowhere there. The thought that Hyunjin could fall asleep in Felix’s original room easily unlike him bothers Felix. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and groaned in frustration inside his mind when he saw the clock beaming 3am in bold red light. _He should be the one to feel uneasy, not me._ Felix sighed a little too loud and tried to shake his thoughts away.

He closed his eyes tightly, hoping for sleep to seep in when he heard another sound coming from the person beside his bed. This time, Felix turned his face on the other’s direction to check.

The muffling sound coming from Hyunjin is getting a little bit louder and Felix felt odd and a wee bit scared thinking if the other is having a nightmare or anything else. Before he knew, he was already tiptoeing his way beside Hyunjin’s bed. He stooped down a bit to check the other and immediately noticed how Hyunjin’s brows were furrowed which made him more nervous. He was contemplating how to wake the other up but before he could, the boy sat up straight and muttered an almost husky scream that took Felix in surprise.

“It’s coming!” Hyunjin sat up straight with his lips starting to curl up. But he tried hard to suppress it.

“aaaah!” Felix screamed with closed eyes as he jumped on Hyunjin out of panic. The deep set voice he had unexpectedly tuned into a higher pitch out of terror. Hyunjin felt grateful that every single one on their dorm are deep sleepers. Felix rolled beside Hyunjin and squeezed himself as if he was hiding for his life. His breathing was rugged with his fists clenched in front of his face, ready to punch as well in any minute. He was completely at lost when he felt Hyunjin move and sensed a pair of eyes staring at him. With this, Felix slowly slid his hands down to uncover his face and gently opened his eyes. He was about to scream once again as he saw a pair of eyes in front of him when a giggling sound echoed in his ears. It was Hyunjin’s and their faces were only an inch apart which made Felix’s face heat up in an instant. He pulled his face away as quickly as he could, causing his head to bump slightly on the wall turning Hyunjin’s chuckle in a blatant laugh.

“What the hell was that?” Felix stood up quickly before he completely loose his mind.

“I told you I sleep talk.” Hyunjin’s teasing smirk was plastered all over his face which made Felix look away.

“R-really? I swear to the heavens if this is one of your tricks then-“

“It’s not. Really.” Hyunjin bit his lower lip to stop himself from laughing once again. He was lying. In fact, he was not sleep talking and he was all aware. Like the freckled boy, he cannot sleep and he blames it to the unfamiliar room, to Felix’s sighs and to the rustling sounds from the other’s pillows.

Felix heaved in defeat and threw himself on his bed with his hands still on his chest as if it would bring back his normal heart rate. He wanted to argue and tell Hyunjin to stop but he knew it would be useless. This boy _loves_ teasing him.

“Can’t sleep?” Hyunjin was now lying in his bed as well, the same position as Felix. Both staring freely at nothing.

“Yeah.” Felix shyly replied and felt a tinge of guilt as if Hyunjin knew what he was thinking about earlier.

Silence took up the room with the sound of AC only to be heard. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence but rather it felt pleasant for the both of them.

“You’ll get used to _me._ ” Hyunjin shut his eyes, letting the silence bleed in.

“I—I hope so.” Felix did the same and finally drifted to dreamland, unconscious if it was still Hyunjin’s trick that made his heart hammered or if it was Hyunjin himself.

It was a weird feeling for the freckled boy to sleep and wake up without the sound of Jisung’s soft snores but he immediately erased the thought. _Maybe I’ll get used to it. Soon._

He quickly made his way to the bathroom not expecting to be welcomed by Hyunjin in his bed hair. Still eyes half closed for being too sleepy. He felt flustered and avoided Hyunjin’s gaze when he realized he’s probably on the same state as Hyunjin.

“Damn you look so cute.” Felix turned back when he heard Hyunjin mumbled something but his voice was too raspy to be heard clearly. When their eyes met, Hyunjin was smirking playfully with sleepy eyes and Felix felt confused.

“What?”

“I said good morning.”

“Oh. Morning.”

Their day passed by in a blur. After eating out with rest of his dorm mates, Felix felt the pressure of the nearing start of the semester. Changbin and Jisung were almost complete with their guild project. Woojin, and Chan were conducting final touches to their prototype while Chan had already made his own international recipe. Seungmin and Jeongin on the other hand were bragging endlessly for they had already finished their own developed video game which leaves him and Hyunjin on their first dance evaluation tests. Felix’s specialty is freestyling and the fact that he needs to choose the music and choreograph everything for the test made his head throb.

He glanced at Hyunjin who was seated in front of him, busy on his phone. He saw how Hyunjin progressed in their dance class since day one and he knew how evaluation tests can be a piece of cake for him. He ticked his tongue in frustration and tried to think of a good concept as he leaned his head on the wall. He was running out of ideas when he heard Hyunjin’s voice.

“I can help you.” Felix’s head shot up as he heard the taller boy talk. He scanned the room to look for another person and made sure if the other was pertaining to him. He looked back to the taller boy sitting in front of him who’s still busy with his phone as if he was reading Felix’s mind.

“Are you talking to me?”

“No, I’m talking to that.” Hyunjin pointed the stack of pillows beside Felix which made the freckled boy roll his eyes.

“Let’s team up. I mean, for the evaluation test.”

Felix’s eyes glowed up and his lips curled up automatically in a smile. _He’s not that bad after all._

“But in one condition.” Hyunjin’s lips curled up slyly, as playful as it could get.

With that, Felix’s smile disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a rushed, boring chapter TT_TT


	4. Fourth

 

It was their first day for their final term and Felix was the earliest to get up. As soon as he heard his alarm, regret started to eat him whole. Not only it was his first school day but it also marks the start of his _unfortunate_ deal with his roommate. He slapped his cheeks continuously to wake his senses up as he lazily went off his bed and rolled his eyes on a soundly sleeping Hyunjin. Now he wants to back off but he can’t.

_“Pack my lunch, cook for me, eat with me. As simple as that.” Felix’s jaw dropped when he heard Hyunjin’s condition. He was expecting it to be something school related like finishing all his essays and research papers yet Hyunjin decided to be his usual unexpected self._

_“What? All I know is to fry eggs. Well, I cook ramen too but that’s all.” Felix said matter of factly, losing every inch of hope in his body._

_“I’ll eat it. Just do what you’re tasked to do. Pack my lunch and eat with me until the term ends. Whatever.” Hyunjin sat back, arms crossed with his attention fully planted on Felix as if he was having fun watching him._

_“How about doing all your papers instead? I bet you didn’t even sta-“_

_“I’ve finished them.”_

_“Wha- Are you serious?” Felix searched for a ‘no I’m just kidding look’ on Hyunjin’s eyes but instead he was welcomed with seriousness painted on the other’s orbs. Now, despite feeling glad with Hyunjin’s help, Felix felt completely at loss. It was Hyunjin and he will always be the Hyunjin Felix barely understands. How could he forget?_

_Despite having no other choice, he knew how Hyunjin could be his key to survival and all he hopes is for it to work out. He let out a defeated sigh before giving his answer to an eager Hyunjin._

_“Fine. Deal.” With that, Hyunjin’s lips curled up in a sly smile, too troublesome for Felix’s perspective that it made him nervous in a way._

Getting up earlier than usual was exasperating for Felix but what frustrates him even more is what he would prepare. Other than the fact that he cannot cook, he still tries to guess what and why in the heavens did Hyunjin wanted him to pack his lunch and eat with him every day. The boy could cook and he managed to survive the earlier years yet he asked something Felix wasn’t capable of. _He’s really testing me._ Felix shook his head and desperately hoped his current situation saves him in the future.

In the end, his one and only scrambled egg and fried rice specialty was his final resort.

He glanced at his watch and hurriedly ran his way out hoping that he wouldn’t miss his bus. His lungs were gasping for air and his knees were almost out of strength when he arrived at the bus stop. Felix dropped his head and sighed exhaustedly as he reached for the card on his pocket just in time before the bus arrives. To his surprise, a taller boy cut him off in line taking the only seat available near the window which is his favorite spot. Turns out it was Hyunjin who has a smug grin forming on his lips but he has no enough energy to argue. _What a great way to start a day._ Felix told himself and flop his back on the nearest seat.

Felix quickly made his way out of the bus even if he has enough time to reach his Psychology class. Not because he was anticipating the class but he wanted to avoid Hyunjin at all costs. To him, Hyunjin screams embarrassment, trouble to be exact and he doesn’t want that for all he wants is to have a peaceful semester.

“See you later, teammate.” Felix heard a mocking tone but he did not turn back. If he could wish for a Hyunjin free day then he surely would.

Fortunately, Jisung and Changbin were on the same class as his. Felix wasn’t the type who would talk first to someone he barely knew that’s why he was more than grateful to have them both with him.

“Hey, former roommate! Missed me?” Jisung waved which made Felix smile. It has been days after the last time he saw the other members. Their preparation for their first evaluation test was full time and he never got the chance to bond with the others on their free remaining days.

“Please come back.” He begged jokingly which made Jisung laugh and yanked him into a hug.

“You can have him all you want. His snores won’t let me sleep.” Changbin heaved frustratingly.

“Well Hyunjin sleep talks! I almost die in heart attacks every night.” Changbin threw his arms in the air hopelessly. “They’re the worst roommates.” He uttered as he head inside.

“Don’t miss me too much. You’ll get used to him.” Jisung winked before breaking the hug just before their professor arrives.

Three subjects had only passed but Felix felt weary by then and just before he knew, it was lunch time already. He was too tired that he almost forgot that he was supposed to eat with Hyunjin which only came to him when he saw the familiar figure on the cafeteria. Felix felt his chest constricting unconsciously and he questioned himself for feeling that way but he tried hard to act as coolly as he can. He calls it the _Hyunjin effect_ and it wasn’t a pleasant feeling at all.

Felix sat down in front of Hyunjin without meeting the other’s eyes. Hyunjin’s presence had always made him feel the same - always intimidating but he tries hard not to show how intimidated he was. He put out two lunch boxes and he felt two orbs studying his every move.

“It’s up to you if you’ll it eat. It’s nothing special anyway.” Felix’s eyes roamed around the place, trying hard to avoid the other’s gaze. He hid his hands under the table and nervously played with his fingers. And this time again, he wished he never agreed on the deal.

Suddenly, he was instantly frozen on his seat when Hyunjin leaned forward finally catching Felix’s eyes. “Do I make you nervous?”

Felix almost forgot how to breathe, but fortunately he managed to collect his thoughts. “Just eat.” He managed to say before looking away once again making the taller boy simper. When will he ever get used to Hyunjin’s eccentric gestures? Felix still doesn’t know.

“You’ll get used to me.” Hyunjin opened his lunch box and grinned cheekily as if he was reading the freckled boy’s mind. His grin widened even more when he saw what’s inside.

“You _should_ get used to me.” He glanced one last time to Felix whose eyes were now on his lunch box, still trying to collect himself.

“Because you can’t get away.” He managed to say before taking a bite, leaving Felix in a deep sea of confusion.

Felix felt as if it was the longest lunch he ever had. Apart from having a klutzy atmosphere, neither of them talked after Hyunjin’s statement which made it worse. All was in Felix’s mind once again was when will he ever understand the taller boy and he kept questioning himself why does he feel the way he felt around the boy.  Why was he always nervous around the boy?

His dance class was his last class and the only class where he felt the burning feeling of anticipation inside his chest. Hyunjin’s routine fits him well and for the first time he felt confident. When he arrived, Hyunjin was already inside stretching. During their practice, Hyunjin never made him feel as an underdog; in fact he handled him professionally. When it comes to dancing, Hyunjin becomes another person. The trickster, intimidating, mischievous Hyunjin in Felix’s eyes were morphed in a way Felix never thought him to be and he was glad to witness the other side of him. All the menacing impressions he had on the boy suddenly transformed into trust as if danger had retreated to become a safe zone. But still, at the end of the day, he goes back to his original form - the trickster Hyunjin who looks at him with a playful smirk on his lips.

Felix positioned himself and breathed out. He felt Hyunjin do the same but this time he felt him closer to him than the way they’ve practiced. He was about to signal him but before he could look at the taller boy and say anything, the music started playing.

 _♪_ _Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn_  
I'm so perplexed  
With just one breath, I'm locked in  
Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn  
I'm so perplexed  
On that, it's almost shocking  
I know, I know you know you're scared  
Your heart, your mind, your soul, your body  
They won't, they won't, they won't be careful  
But I guess that you don't know me

 _'Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe_  
Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space  
'Cause space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too

 _Close, oh_ ♪

 

Felix felt himself lost in the music and his body moved accordingly without holding back. His eyes met Hyunjin’s and the flame from the other’s eyes started a wildfire on his chest.

 __  
♪ _Oh, so close, oh_  
I want you close, ooh  
'Cause space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get close, oh  
Oh, so close, oh  
I want you close, ooh  
Oh, I want you close, and close ain't close enough, no ♪

It was the first time he was able to stare directly at Hyunjin’s eyes. He felt the electric sensation racing on his spine and suddenly, they were the only people in the crowd.

 

♪ _Oh man, oh man_  
I am not really known for ever being speechless  
But now, but now somehow  
My words roll off my tongue right onto your lips, oh  
I'm keeping cool while you keep smiling  
Saying all the things I'm thinking  
Oh man, oh man  
I am like you so I want proof of what you're feeling

 _'Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe_  
Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space  
'Cause space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too

_Close, oh_ _♪_

And with that wildfire and electric shock, he knew he can’t get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Close - Nick Jonas ft. Tove Lo
> 
> This chapter is a mess but still, thank you for supporting! Tell me your thoughts in the comments. I'd love to hear from you all. :)


	5. Fifth

“I told you I have two papers due tomorrow so I can’t come.”

Felix rolled his eyes in the air as Jisung persistently asks him to come to an ongoing party where Felix barely knew anybody except his dorm mates. The clock ticked eight, he was lying on his bed making excuses to ditch an almost drunk Jisung and unfortunately, he’s failing.  Felix isn’t the type of person who doesn’t like to be alone. In fact, sometimes he likes the cold feeling lingering in the quietness and its coziness but besides that, parties aren’t his cup of tea for he knew he’s not good in interacting with people.

“Show your ass up here and give me a better excuse. I know you’ve finished them yesterday, dumbass.”

Sometimes, Felix hates how Jisung knew him too well and he hates how they’re the best of friends. He heaved in defeat and ended the call lazily. If he doesn’t come, he knew Jisung would call him all night so he’s left without a choice.

The smell of alcohol and smoky barbeque lingered in the night. Felix scanned the place to find his dorm mates but no one was in sight. He grabbed a glass of cola (he was more than thankful it doesn’t have to be a total alcohol kind of party) and sat on an empty couch beside the pool. He fished his phone on his pocket to call Jisung when he felt his side wriggled as it became occupied. Suddenly, he felt an arm resting on top of his shoulders making him flinch in surprise.

“Hey wha- Hyunjin?”

“Hi.” A flushed face with his hair styled messily sticking out in different directions welcomed the freckled boy.

“Where’s Jisung?”

“Ouch- I’m hurt.” Hyunjin grabbed his chest as if it was stabbed and smoothly laid his head on Felix’s shoulders.

“What is wrong with you?” Felix watched him by his side looking confused as ever.

“You were looking for somebody else.” Felix’s mouth fell ajar, regretting every single second of him going to the party.

“Oh my god you are so drunk Hwang Hyunjin.” Felix eyed the other in disbelief.

“Take me home.” Running out of breath, his body froze in an instant when the taller boy squeezed himself between his shoulder and his neck. Felix could smell his shampoo and a tinge of alcohol making his mind go a little bit haywire.

“Hey, get off me.” Gathering all his might, he swallowed the lump on his throat and tried to talk straightly. He knew his face was all heated up making him look like one of the drunken guys and he never hated parties more than ever.

Felix scanned the place once again, hoping that Jisung or Changbin would appear but all he saw was unfamiliar faces. He felt Hyunjin’s dead weight all on him and he assumed that the boy had fallen asleep. _Great, just great._

He stood up being extra careful, trying to shoo the thought of dropping Hyunjin to the pool to wake his senses up. He just arrived less than ten minutes ago now he’s on his way home with a drunken guy who could barely walk. The heavens must’ve chosen to mock him and he promised to never attend parties anymore.

On their way to the subway, Felix felt his pocket vibrating. He guided Hyunjin to the nearest bench and took the call.

“You ditched me.” Jisung’s voice sounded sober but it doesn’t change the fact that Felix wanted to pinch him so bad until he never wants to bother him anymore.

“Oh my god don’t start with me.” He rolled his eyes and heaved in distress.

“Where are you? I thought you were coming!”

“I’m at my bed sleeping soundly until you called.”

“Fine I’ll let you pass but you’re coming next time. Good night sunshine!”

“I love you but you are so annoying you know that?” With that he ended the call leaving a quiet atmosphere.

Felix stretched his back and sat beside Hyunjin whose head hanged low on his chest. He leaned back putting all his weight on the bench and closed his eyes feeling the night breeze pass his face. For a minute or two, he stayed like that. He likes the cold feeling lingering in the quietness but he didn’t expect the sudden warmth pressing against his lips.

His eyes flung open quicker than a camera shutter and two orbs welcomed him closely. He thanked the heavens that the warmth was from Hyunjin’s fingers above his lips but still, it almost gave him a heart attack. He was about to mumble a ‘what the frigging heck are you doing?’ when Hyunjin pressed his fingers to his lips. “Sshhh.” Felix eyes grew even wider when Hyunjin started feeling his lips with his thumb.

“First, you were looking for somebody else and now you just told someone I love you. You’re breaking my heart Mr. Lee.”  Felix pushed him right before space doesn’t exist between their faces. He felt his face as red as a ripe tomato exploding any time soon.

“If you are acting fake drunk I swear to planet earth I will never talk to you again.”

Hyunjin looked at him hazily and sat beside him once again, squeezed himself between Felix’s neck and shoulders and mumbled “home” that gave him that constricting feeling on his chest or what he calls the Hyunjin effect. He was still recovering from what had happened but Hyunjin won’t even let him breathe properly. _This guy hates me so much he wants me to die so soon._

With that, Felix decided to fake sleep on the train so he wouldn’t deal with Hyunjin anymore.

The next morning, all Felix wanted was a Hyunjin free day. He posted a sticky note beside Hyunjin’s bed saying _‘can’t make your lunch. woke up late.’_ in big bold letters. Luckily, Hyunjin’s class starts at 9 and his at 8 making his excuse sound and look believable.

“Did you sleep?” Seungmin scanned Felix’s face with skeptical eyes noticing how tired he looks.

“Yeah, just tired. How’s the party last night?” Felix was busy rereading his paper which was due today. He never had the chance to double check last night because Hyunjin was so heavy he fell straight asleep as soon as they got home.

“Everybody got hang over. Well, except Hyunjin. He never gets drunk.” Felix’s eyes shot from his paper as if he heard something unpleasant that made his blood boil the lava would be scared.

 

Felix face palmed big time. _Hwang Hyunjin. How can I forget?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss Hyunlix sooo much :(


End file.
